SRMTHFG! - Snowstorm
by 1CrazyFANGIRL1
Summary: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO! The Shuggazoom city is under snow and leader of Monkey Team - Chiro got flu. Sparx and Nova decided to go outside in that snowstorm to bring him the medicine from the drugstore. But there s gonna happen an accident.
1. Snowstorm

**_I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!_**

Shuggazoom city is under snow and temperature is really low. There is about 10 degrees under zero outside. Unfortunately, inside the Super Robot is freezing, too and computers and devices are unable to use. Monkey Team were dressed up in warm clothes like scarfs and woolen sweatshirts. They also drank some hot chocolate to warm themselves up more.

Otto tried to repair the heating at least because the cold got harder. Nova relived that freezing the worst of course. She was shaking like gelatin. Sparx felt really sorry for her and even Nova had warm clothes and also blanket wrapped around herself, Sparx wrapped her even with his own blanket.

_**Nova:**_ Sparx, no! What about you? You´ll get cold!

_**Sparx:**_ Never mind. I just can´t watch you shaking from the cold. Take it please, Nova... You need it more than me...

_**Nova: **_Oh, Sparx... It´s nice from you.. Thanks much. (Nova smiled little and when Sparx wrapped her with his blanket, she hugged him too much)

_**Sparx:**_ (He hugged her, too.) Oh, Nova...

_**Chiro:**_ (He sneezed two times). Ohh, that´s... that´s (he sneezed again) terrible...

_**Gibson:**_ Chiro, are you alright? (He asked insecure and then he touched his forehead.)

_**Chiro:**_ Gibson, when will be that heating repaired?

_**Gibson:**_ I don´t know, Chiro. How it´s going Otto?!

_**Otto:**_ It´s frozen. It needs some time to get things back into the right way as they use to be. Why are you asking?

_**Gibson:**_ I see... well, it seems that Chiro´s got temperature and it´s quite high.

_**Chiro:**_ (He sneezed again and again)

_**Otto: **_Oh, Chiro... You should lay back to your bed because your state may got worse...

_**Sparx:**_ Otto is right, kid. You need rest. I´ll go to some drugstore and bring you some pills for your temperature.

_**Nova:**_ Alright, I´ll go with you. It´s dangerous outside at this time, so I´ll help you...

_**Sparx:**_ Thanks Nova, so let´s go!

_**Antauri:**_ Here you are Chiro. It will help you...

_**Chiro: **_What´s that?

_**Antauri:**_ It´s a drink that will help you with your flu...

_**Chiro:**_ (Chiro smelled that and he faced disgust) It smells terrible...

_**Antauri:**_ Maybe, but it´s really helpful so drink it...

_**Chiro:**_ (He drank little from it and then he spitted that back) Whew... I´m not gonna drink it anymore. Thank you, Antauri but I think I´m feeling much better... I´m going to my room, so see ya later...

_**Antauri:**_ (Antauri didn´t tell anything and he just looked at Chiro. After few minutes, he came into Chiro´s room.)

_**Chiro:**_ (He´s lying on his bed.) What´s up, Antauri?

_**Antauri:**_ Chiro, the heating might not be repair soon, so do you really wanna get your state worse?!

_**Chiro:**_ Oh, Antauri. Everything´s fine. I am fine, so calm down.

_**Antauri:**_ Chiro, it´s not a gag. The outside temperature is still getting lower and lower and your own temperature is getting higher...

_**Chiro:**_ Sparx and Nova went to the drugstore for some medicine. So take it easy, Antauri... (Antauri didn´t answer and he let him alone.)

_**(On the way to drugstore)**_

_**N**__**ova: **_Sparx, you know where´s that drugstore, right?

_**Sparx:**_ Well, I thought it´s right next to the supermarket but there´s snow everywhere. I can´t see a thing.

_**Nova:**_ Me neither. It´s snowing and snowing. The weather hasn´t changed yet. I even think it´s got worse...

_**Sparx:**_ Never mind, Nova. We´ll find that. Don´t worry.

_**Nova:**_ Alright... (Nova answered but suddenly she fell down) Ohhh...

_**Sparx:**_ Nova! ... Nova! Are you okay? (Sparx jumped to her and he asked that so scared)

_**Nova:**_ Sparx... I don´t feel my legs, anymore...

_**Sparx:**_ Don´t give up Nova... I´ll take you into my arms.. here we go...

_**Nova**_: Sparx...

_**Sparx:**_ Hold me... We´ll get there soon...

... TO BE CONTINUED


	2. We must find them

Sparx was holding Nova on his back. The weather hasn´t changed and storm got even worse. The snow was falling on their faces and there wasn´t able to see a thing. Nova was absolutelly cold and Sparx was losing his power, too. He tried to not give up but he didn´t feel his legs, too. Suddenly he fell down to his knees and the only thing that he was able to do was saving Nova. He hugged her too much to warm her up somehow.

_**Sparx:**_ Nova...

_**Nova:**_ Sparx... It seems, we´re not gonna be alive in few minutes...

_**Sparx:**_ I hope, it´s not true but if it´s so, I´m so glad, I´m spending the last minutes of my life with you, Nova...

_**Nova:**_ Oh, Sparx... well, I need to confess, that I´ve always liked you the most of the Monkey Team... You´re such a cute monkey...

_**Sparx: **_Oh, dear Nova. You´re the only monkey that has got so cute smile. You´re the only monkey that can warm me up more than shining sun...

_**Nova:**_ (She smiled and slowly closed her eyes)

_**Sparx:**_ Nova, don´t close your eyes... you can´t...

_**Nova:**_ I´m tired, Sparx... I am sorry..

_**Sparx:**_ Nova... (He told tired and he closed his eyes, too.)

Antauri is worried about Sparx and Nova because it´s already 3 hours of their leaving the Super Robot. He even tried to communicate with them but he didn´t get any respond.

_**Antauri:**_ It´s the eternity what Sparx and Nova have gone outside. I´m afraid that something´s gone wrong. They even didn´t respond.

_**Gibson:**_ Well... you´re right, Antauri. It´s the 3 whole hours of their leaving the Super Robot. The weather´s got even worse and snowing is harder and harder. We should go and find them.

_**Antauri:**_ Alright. Take some warmer clothers and we can go to search them. (Suddenly Chiro came out of his room and he yawned)

_**Chiro: **_Have Sparx and Nova already returned?

_**Antauri**_: No, they haven´t. They even dind´t respond. We need to go and find them.

_**Chiro:**_ I see. (Chiro told and sneezed 2 times)... I will go, too.

_**Otto: **_Do you think is it a good idea? You look even worse than before, Chiro.

_**Chiro:**_ No, no, no... I am fine. (He tried to persuade the whole Monkey Team, even he knows very well, that he´s sick) It´s my fault that Sparx and Nova went outside in this snowstorm because of bringing me medicine, so I need to find them...

_**Antauri:**_ It´s not your fault Chiro. You didn´t cause this weather or your feeling sick... But... if you wanna go, I won´t force you to stay here...

_**Chiro:**_ Thanks Antauri. (Chiro thanked and he coughed)

_**5 MINUTES LATER...**_

The Monkey Team dressed up warmer clothes and they went outside. The snow was everywhere and cold was getting under the clothes. Chiro had power the least but he was still awaken because of his strong will to find his monkey friends.

_**Otto:**_ It´s more cold outside than I thought.

_**Gibson:**_ Maybe but we need to find Sparx and Nova in every way.

_**Chiro:**_ Exactly! Don´t give up Otto... We need to do it. (Chiro sneezed) Ohh, I wish this weather to end. All I wished right now is hot chocolate and resting in my bed and watching my favorite television series... Antauri, how we can find them in this weather? It´s so hard to see something through the falling snow.

_**Antauri: **_I know, Chiro but we can´t give up. Gibson has got his smart computer so it´s chance to find them faster...

_**Gibson:**_ Well... my computer is breaking down... what´s with that thing?

_**Antauri:**_ Something´s happening, Gibson?

_**Gibson:**_ It´s losing numbers, lines, everything...

_**Chiro:**_ Oh, no! It can´t be... The temperature is getting lower and lower, snow is getting harder... what are we gonna do?

_**Antauri: **_Take my hands Chiro. We´ll try to fly through this street... (He told and Gibson with Otto did the same. They turned their jet-packs on and flew through this street.)

_**... TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. In need of the heat

Monkey Team flew through the street until Gibson saw something suspicious. He pointed at the thing and then Otto, Antauri and Chiro looked down, too. They all landed and they were surprised.

_**Gibson:**_ (He brushed the snow) That´s... that´s Sparx!

_**Antauri: **_You´re right. The snow was too hard for them...

_**Chiro:**_ Sparx... (Chiro whispered and then helped Gibson to brush that snow.)

_**Otto:**_ There´s Nova!

_**Chiro:**_ Oh no! They´re both frozen. They´re absolutelly blue... We need to take them back to the Super Robot (Chiro told and he started to cough)

_**Otto:**_ I´ll take Nova!

_**Gibson:**_ Okay then. I´ll take Sparx...

_**Antauri: **_Chiro, hold on! I´ll give you my medicine when we get back to the Super Robot.

_**Chiro:**_ Oh, great... (Chiro sighed and he didn´t face satisfied.) He stood up from the ground and slowly walked to Antauri... Antauri turned his jet-pack on and took Chiro by his hands)

The whole Monkey Team returned to the Super Robot and they were all troubled about Sparx and Nova. Otto and Gibson put them to the table and Chiro was looking at them absolutelly worried. Nova and Sparx seem to be lifeless. They weren´t able to move. They weren´t able to tell anything...

_**Chiro:**_ They will be alright, won´t be?!

_**Gibson: **_I hope so. But they seem to be absolutelly frozen. I guess they were under that snow for 2 hours. They need some time to recover...

_**Antauri: **_Recover.. Exactly! Chiro, here is that medicine and don´t try to avoid it...

_**Chiro:**_ Come on, Antauri. The medicine can wait. It´s Nova and Sparx that need to recover right now...

_**Antauri:**_ Don´t excuse. Take this, Chiro! It will help you...

_**Chiro: **_You know what? I think I´m going for that medicine to the drugstore on my own...

_**Gibson:**_ It´s quite impossible, Chiro. The snow is all over the Super Robot right now...

_**Chiro:**_ Ohhh... alright... I´m giving up!

_**Antauri:**_ Okay, so here you are...

_**Chiro:**_ (He took the spoon of Antauri medicine. He put that medicine into his mouth but he didn´t swallow it...)

_**Antauri: **_Haven´t you swallow that, right?

_**Chiro: **_(Chiro didn´t answer because of that medicine in his mouth, he just smiled and then he walked into his room. Of course he didn´t take it and spitted that medicine into the trash.) Yuck... I hope that weather will change soon and then I can finally go for that medicine from the drugstore. (Then he decided to lay down to the bed and take some sleep)

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

_**Chiro: **_(He yawned) How it´s going?

_**Otto:**_ I´ve made some pancakes, do you wanna taste?

_**Gibson: **_How you can think about the food? It´s freezing and...

_**Chiro:**_ Thanks, Otto. I love pancakes... Mmmm... It tastes good. What is it?

_**Otto:**_ It´s froggy mucus with strawberry flavor and...

_**Chiro:**_ What? Really? (Chiro faced disgust) It´s really interesting...

_**Gibson: **_Hey you... Couldn´t you listen to me for a while?

_**Chiro:**_ Oh, sorry, Gibson... well, what were you talking about?

_**Gibson:**_ Thanks much... I was talking about it, that Nova and Sparx are worse off. Our Super Robot is frozen. The weather of outside is still the same... They both require heat because if they will stay like that longer, the freeze could destroy their important components and... they wouldn´t wake up anymore...

_**Chiro: **_What? It... it can´t be... It cannot happen...

_**Gibson:**_ I´m worried about them same as you, Chiro but they´re really in need of the heat...

_**Chiro: **_Where are they right now?

_**Gibson:**_ They´re over there. (Gibson told and pointed at the next room) Antauri keeps an eye on them...

_**Chiro:**_ I see (He answered and went to Nova and Sparx.) How are they? (He whispered quietly and sad)

_**Antauri:**_ Their state got worse a bit. They´re both absolutelly cold...

_**Chiro:**_ Ohhh...It´s all my fault. I shouldn´t let them go outside.

_**Antauri:**_ Don´t blame yourself. You couldn´t know what´s gonna happen...

_**Chiro:**_ Yes, but they decided to go outside to bring me medicine.. I´m so sorry for them, Antauri...

_**Antauri:**_ I know... (He answered and closed his eyes for thinking)

_**... TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. The rescue

Antauri tried to think something up but there were no ideas in his mind. Chiro regreted Sparx and Nova and he had a lot of compunction...

At night, when Monkey Team lay down to their beds for sleep, suddenly Chiro woke up because he had nightmare again. Maybe it caused that freeze inside the Super Robot that´s still more and more annoying but after all it doesn´t matter because Chiro was in his thoughts. After few minutes he decided to go to Sparx and Nova...

Chiro: Ohhh... My friends... I´m so sorry, Sparx and Nova... (Chiro told, coughed few times and then he wrapped both monkeys into blankets) I shouldn´t let you go outside in that snowstorm... Hopefully, you will be alright soon... I hope that those blankets warm you up more. Maybe warm water could help you even more but it´s still freezing here... wait!.. and what about travelling onto the other planet? They will definitely have some store and I can buy you water, tea, medicine or something... I´ll take the spaceship and I promise I am here as soon as it´s possible. Take of yourselves, monkey team... (Chiro declared and he ran too fast to the spaceship. His temperature is really high but he doesn´t care at all. He needs to help his monkey friends...)

He travelled through the universe to find some store. It spent some time but he landed on the planet that was too shiny. The whole city of that planet was full of lights and it looked like in Vegas. Chiro jumped out of his vehicle and he was amazed. He´s never seen so many lights in one place like now... He looked at the map of the town that was hanging on the red building. When he found the way into the store, he smiled and walked the street into the middle of the city. He had strange feeling because he felt like he was followed by someone. He turned around many times but there was nothing suspicious. He tried not to think about that and ran right into the store.

_**Chiro:**_ Oh, hallo! Have you any good medicine for the ...

_**The seller:**_ Oh, come on.. what were you talking about? (He asked and Chiro got scared because of the monster face of that seller. He took a step backward and he collided with the other creature.)

_**Chiro:**_ Aaaargh... (Chiro screamed out and then he used his Thunder Punch. The monster didn´t feel anything and captured Chiro.) Leave me alone... Monkey Team.. Can you hear me? (He started to scream into his communicator.)

The monster´s anger increased and pushed Chiro more. Chiro wasn´t able to move and his flu made him more weaken... Fortunately Antauri felt Chiro´s calling for help. He woke up and Monkey Team mobilized. They tried to find Chiro´s last location and then they jumped into the spaceships. They didn´t wanna leave Nova and Sparx alone so Otto offered himself to stay in Super Robot with red and yellow monkey.

Antauri was upset because of Chiro´s behavior but he tried with Gibson to get onto that shiny planet as soon as it was possible. When they came there, Antauri tried his communicator for the connection with Chiro but there was no respond by him.

_**Gibson:**_ Why has he travelled so far away from the Shuggazzom city? (He asked it with misunderstanding)

_**Antauri:**_ I don´t know Gibson... but I am extremely upset of Chiro´s behavior. He is even sick and that makes him weaken very much. We need to find him as fast as it can go...

_**Gibson:**_ Alright but how?

_**Antauri:**_ You have always your smart computer with you, haven´t you?

_**Gibson:**_ Oh, yes! ... Yeah, you´re right! I forgot! (Gibson sneered)

_**Antauri: **_No time to waste. Let´s go! (Antauri told and he flew up in the sky and Gibson did the same)

_**25 MINUTES LATER**__**...**_

_**Gibson:**_ According to calculations, Chiro´s got to be down there in that cave...

_**Antauri:**_ Fine... (He answered and they both landed down there)

_**Gibson:**_ It´s too dark in here. We should turn the lights on...

_**Antauri:**_ Mainly, we mustn´t lose the way...

_**Gibson:**_ I understand but look! There are two choices of way...

_**Antauri:**_ Just a minute... (Suddenly they both heard noisy ´AAAARGH´)

_**Gibson:**_ It was Chiro´s voice.

_**Antauri:**_ Yeah, right. Chiro´s not far from here. Come on! This way!

They both tried to get there to Chiro really fast. When they finally arrived at the end of the way, they were shocked. Chiro was captured and the evil ice queen was setting her power on Chiro. He was already absolutely weak and tired. Antauri and Gibson jumped up in the sky and then they tried to attack the queen.

_**... TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. Solution of the freezing weather

Ice queen felt fast move behind her back so she turned around and aimed the freezing breath to monkeys. Happily they both moved and took chance for another attack. Gibson aimed his fists to the evil queen and turned them into flamethrower. The super strong and mainly effective burning beam started to melt their ice enemy. Few minutes later blue and black monkey noticed that ice queen had a model of the Shuggazoom city and maybe she used her breath to cause that snowstorm. After destroying the evil creature, Antauri jumped to Chiro to free him. Chiro sank down to the ground slowly. He ran out of all the power. After his falling he even didn´t talk and he also didn´t move at all. Antauri took him into his arms and then with Gibson, they all left the cave. They were on the way to their spaceships. Antauri with Chiro got boarded on the first vehicle and Gibson took the other one.

_**(In the starships)**_

_**Gibson:**_ How´s Chiro?

_**Antauri:**_ He still hasn´t opened his eyes. His temperature´s got higher... I bet he didn´t take the medicine I gave him.

_**Gibson:**_ Don´t take it bad Antauri but your drinks are extremely disgusting.

_**Antauri:**_ They should help Chiro for recover and not to give satisfaction to his sense of taste.

_**Gibson:**_ Oh, alright. Let it go, um... (Gibson´s communicator bleeped)

_**Otto:**_ Where are you?

_**Gibson:**_ We´re returning to Shuggazoom. Have you got something new?

_**Otto: **_No... actually yes! The weather has changed. The sun´s come up. The snow is melting which means there´s gonna be floods in the city.

_**Gibson: **_Oh come on, Otto! The streets of Shuggazoom are built perfectly. All the water from the snow is going to flow into the water area around the whole Shuggazoom.

_**Otto:**_ I see... Good to know... Well, and have you found Chiro?

_**Gibson:**_ Yes, we have but the flu has taken his all power from him. But I think he´ll be alright soon... well... Antauri´s drinks will definitely help him for the fast recover... (Gibson sneered)

_**Otto: **_But Antauri has given to him his medicine, hasn´t he?

_**Antauri:**_ Yes, I have. But our stubborn Chiro obviously didn´t take it.

_**Gibson: **_Alright and what about Sparx and Nova?

_**Otto: **_They´re still blue but I think their state got better after changing the weather...

_**Gibson: **_Okay, we will be there soon so I´m finishing the conversation...

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

Chiro, Antauri and Gibson returned to the Super Robot. Antauri was holdinh Chiro in his arms and then he took him into the room where Sparx and Nova were. After putting him on the table, Gibson checked Chiro´s temperature and it was about 39 degrees. Chiro´s forehead was absolutelly hot and his hair was wet by the sweat. Gibson and Antauri did everything for Chiro´s recover.

When Chiro woke up few hours later, he realized he´s back in the Super Robot. He was surprised and thought he had nightmare again but Antauri explained him everything and the monkey boy understood the situation.

Otto took care of Sparx and Nova. The weather is already fine and it means that the Monkey Team finally could do everything for red and yellow monkey. Nova and Sparx were given into the warm water and 1 day later, they both woke up. When they were both awaken, Nova jumped to Sparx, hugged him too much and Sparx was totally happy. Then he kissed Nova and she just blushed.

_**Nova:**_ Oh, Sparx...

_**Sparx:**_ We´re alive dear Nova. And now I can finally tell you "I love you" again and again.

_**Nova:**_ Sparx... I... I can´t find the words to say. You´re cute, my monkey hero.

_**Sparx**_: You´re the best, Nova. (He answered and took Nova by the hand)

_**Chiro:**_ I don´t wanna disturb you but could one of you tell me what´s going on?

_**Sparx:**_ Well... when we got stuck in that snowstorm outside, I told Nova about my feelings and even she didn´t expect it, she was happy from my words and then we became a couple.

_**Chiro:**_ I see... well.. I wish you all good, Sparx and Nova...

_**Sparx:**_ Thanks, kid and what about you? You´re looking better than before.

_**Chiro:**_ Well.. I needed to take Antauri´s absolutely disgusting drink in the end but on the other side, I need to confess that his medicine´s helped me.

_**Nova:**_ That´s most important, Chiro. (She smiled)

_**Chiro: **_Well... but I need to tell, I´m really sorry what happened. I shouldn´t let you go outside in that freezing weather. I´m sorry. (Chiro said and he faced regretful)

_**Nova:**_ (She came to Chiro, touched his arm and she told:) It´s fine Chiro. We´re all fine and that´s important, isn´t it?

_**Chiro:**_ Yes, it is but I still regret it.

_**Sparx:**_ Don´t blame yourself, kid. It´s already past and after all... There´s also bright side of that accident. Nova´s my girlfriend... so don´t blame yourself and don´t think about that accident anymore...

_**Chiro:**_ Well, okay... (Chiro smiled)

The Monkey Team faced happy and satisfied. The case of the freezing weather was solved and Shuggazoom is lightened by the sun again.

_**THE END**_


End file.
